Silent Hill:Endless Nightmares
by Neo-Scar
Summary: Gary is haunted by a mystery monster. And searching for the answers of the its secrets.


Chapter 1

It was dark, thick fog covered the empty streets of Silent Hill.

The air was cold and thin. Gary a boy at the age of 16 walked down an alleyway. He had on a black leather jacket, with lose jeans, and a dark red shirt. Gary slowly walked down the cold alley feeling light rain fall on his head. "Where am I?" Gary slowly questioned himself. "This can't be Silent Hill...Where is everyone?"

He continued to walk trying to find any signs of life. Nothing, but silence surrounded him. "How long is this alley?" Gary said as he looked up into the sky. The rain slowly started to get heavy. Gary started to get scared wondering where he was, until a distance siren broke the silence. "What? Where is that coming from?" Gary said looking around trying to find which direction it was coming from. The air suddenly felt colder and it started to rain even harder. Gary heart raced with fear and he started to run back to where he came from. The siren grew louder, making Gary even more nervous. Soon he saw the exit and started running for it. "What! Where did this come from?" Neo said as he stood in front of a tall rusted fence. Neo looked around looking for a way through, but nothing. He had no chance of climbing over it since the top of the fence was covered in razor wires. "Damn! What's going on here? How did this just appear out of no where?" The siren started to fade away and the rain subsided. Gary took a deep breath trying to relax. Gary's eyes opened wide when he heard a growl coming from behind. He slowly turned and saw a large figure standing a few feet away. The figure stood at least 7 feet tall and it's left arm was huge compared to it's right arm. Gary stood up against the fence trembling in fear trying to figure out how to get out. The creature started to walk slowly towards him. He could hear its steps splash against the puddles. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Gary said angrily, but the creature had no reaction. Gary bent down and picked up a rock and threw it at the creature. He could hear the rock splash unto a puddle, but the creature didn't stop. Gary closed his eyes wishing it would go away. Suddenly all was quiet. Gary slowly opened his eyes and realized it was gone. He sighed with relief, but wondered where it went. Gary froze as he heard the same growl. It came from the other side of the fence. Gary slowly turned and saw the creature standing there looking down on him, but before he could do anything the creature left arm busted through the fence causing Gary to fly back. Gary shook his head and realized he was on the ground. Before Gary could do anything the creature picked him up by his neck and hold him up against the wall. The creature clutched harder on his neck. Gary sight was starting to fade away. Gary's eyes went wide when he felt a hard impact in his stomach. The creature left arm had impaled Gary's stomach; blood was gushing out everywhere. Gary world suddenly went pitch black and all he could hear was the distance siren fading away.

Chapter 2

"No!" Gary said as he sat up on his bed gasping for air. He pulled off the covers and started feeling around his stomach, searching for some kind of hole. Gary closed his eyes and showed a sign of relief. "Oh man...just another damn dream." He slowly lay back on his bed rubbing his head. Gary turned his head and looked at the clock, it read 6:45a.m. He soon remembered that today was his first day of school. Gary got up and walked out of his room and went across the hall to the bathroom. Gary turned on the light to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. Gary was around 5'8, had shoulder length brown hair, and dark brown eyes. His skin was mostly smooth with the exception of his small mustache. And he wore a small silver earring on his left ear. "It's been three days since these nightmares started...What do they mean? And that creature...it's always in my dreams, but why?" This was all Gary thought as he gazed into his reflection.

Gary made his way down stairs ready to go. He had on a gray jacket, with a black shirt and dark blue jeans. He went into the living room and threw his book bag on the couch, and then he went into the kitchen. "Hey hun you ready for your first day?" Gary's mother said. She was 5'6 and was in her late 30's, she was wearing an apron and white pants. She was the new chef for the Lakeview Hotel. Although she was in her late 30's she was still attractive, with long brown hair and brown eyes, nice tan, and having a slim body which she was very lucky to still have. She was flipping pancakes on the stove, while Gary walked over to the window and slowly said, "I don't want to talk about it...Mom why did we move here in the first place?" He gazed out towards his backyard. She stopped for a while and responded "Well I had to, my new job was here. Besides this place isn't so bad it's peaceful." "I don't know about that...I feel like this place is hiding something, but anyway I'm hungry." Gary sat on the table and ate the pancakes while his mother was getting ready for work. "Thanks for breakfast mom" Gary said taking his book bag and walking out the front door.

Gary slowly walked down the streets of Silent Hill. Rows of houses that looked pretty much old with peeling paint and broken old doors were pretty much on every house. The streets were covered in fog, but not as thick as it was in his dreams. "Man what's with the fog...everyday its foggy." he thought to himself. Gary suddenly saw something familiar. There was an alleyway with police lines blocking the entrance. Something about this made Gary nervous. He was just about to explore it until he saw a couple of cops taking pictures, Gary decided to forget about it and he continue to walk to school.

Gary made it to Midwitch High School although he had already been here to register; he still couldn't believe how old it looked. He was standing in front of the main entrance. Gary went inside and slowly started walking towards the courtyard. On the right of the hallway was the main office, on the left was the auditorium, and farther down was the cafeteria, on the right of the cafeteria was the courtyard. Gary went out to the courtyard. Not many people were outside since it was kind of cold out; there were about 25 people outside. Not many notice Gary, but some looked at him, but Gary pay no attention, he just looked down and walked toward an empty bench. Gary sat on the bench and he put on his hood covering most of his face. "Man...this is going to be tough being the new guy." Gary said to himself. In front of him was a snack bar, which was closed. On the left were about 5 people occupying a bench. "That alley...what happen there...maybe I should check the news tonight..." He thought to himself. "Hey!" Gary looked up and saw a boy around the same age as Gary was. He was wearing a black hoodie with black jeans. "So you're the new kid. I'm Jason"

"Gary ... Gary Williams nice to meet you." Gary took off his hood and looked at his watch, it read 7:55a.m.

"Hey did you hear about the accident that happen last night?" Jason said sitting next to Gary.

"No what happen?"

"This kid that went to this school died in an alleyway. The police say he was impaled by something, but they don't know what."

Gary looked at the ground speechless.

"Yea there been some weird stuff since last week."

"...Last week was when I moved to Silent Hill." Gary said to himself.

The school bell rung and everyone walked to their classes. "I know we just met, but watch yourself Gary. See yea!" Jason walked into the building. "Someone died? Impossible it was just a dream...this can't be." Gary said to himself. He got up and slowly walked to his first class.

It was launch time and Gary was outside in the courtyard sitting on the same bench that he was this morning. The only thing he bought was a drink. The accident that happened at the alleyway was the only thing Gary could think about; he hasn't even listen to any of his teachers. Gary got up and took his last sip on his drink than threw it in the trash. Gary looked around "It's past noon and it's still foggy. It's going to be a while before I get used to this." He said to himself. "Hey Gary you doing all right?" Jason said as he came towards him. "Yes I'm doing fine. Just been thinking about what you said this morning." Gary said as he walked back to the bench. "Yea? Not many knew him. He was mostly an outcast or a loner." Jason sat next to him tying his shoes.

"You seem to know him"

"I know everyone here. Except for him, he hardly ever talked to anyone."

"Oh...poor kid. Jason tell me about this town."

"What can I say. It's peaceful, quite, plus it has a lake and a theme park."

"Really?"

"Oh yea I forgot. The 11th Graders are going to the park for a field trip on Friday. I must say you came here at a good time."

Gary smiled a little. "Hey! Jason come here." A girl said waving her hand at Jason. "Well I got to go see ya man." Jason ran towards the girl, Gary saw them talking, seemed like there where a couple.

School let out and Gary was half way to his house. He passed the alleyway, but he ignores it and continues home. "I don't even want to know who or what killed that kid." Gary said to himself. Not many cars went by, he had only seen ten cars drove by all day. The fogs seemed to make everything slow in Silent Hill. Gary tried not to put to much thought into it, but it was hard seeing the fog all day.

Gary made it to his home. He went to the answering machine to check the messages; there was only one. "Hey hun!" It was Gary's mother "I hope everything is going fine with you, and hopefully you made some new friends. I won't be home until 10 tonight, so fix yourself something to eat okay? I got to go see you later tonight if you're still awake." Gary took a donut that was left yesterday and sat in the living room. He finished eating the donut and watched some TV suddenly he felt drowsiness overtake him.

Gary opened his eyes and he soon noticed that the TV was off. "Huh? I don't remember turning it off...I wonder if she came home early." Gary got up and went towards the stairs. "What the? Blood?" Gary slowly said looking at the steps. There were small stains of blood lying on each step. Gary walk up the stairs with caution wondering how the blood got there. Once he made it up he saw a small trail of blood going towards his mother's room. "What the hell happened?" Gary said looking at the door. The door was barely closed just a simple push could open it. Gary wanted to push the door, but fear hold him back, he soon worked up the courage and opened it. There lying on the bed was his mother laying face down. Blood covered the entire bed and most on the floor. Gary was shocked; speechless he couldn't believe what he's seeing. Gary walked up to the corpse and saw what seemed to be a large hole on her back, something large impaled her. "Why...this got to be a dream." Gary slowly said. Gary suddenly heard something coming up the stairs. Gary went to the back of the room against a wall. He was to scare to try running out the door. Footsteps could be heard getting louder each second. Suddenly a siren coming from outside could be heard. Than for the first time Gary saw the creature that hunted him in his dreams. The giant monster stood just outside the doorway. The monster was eight feet tall, and its left arm was huge almost as big as Gary was, It was all muscle and its hand was closed. It wore a long dark crimson color robe that looked like it was made out of human skin which went down around the top part of its knee, and wearing long black boots. The monster right arm was small compare to his left it looked like any normal arm, but it had long fingers with thick nails sticking out. The monster skin was dark with dried blood covering its whole body. You could see small veins going around the monster's body. The monster had no facial expression except for its dark large red eyes. The large eyes stayed glued on Gary, as it came walking closer to him slowly. "Oh shit what am I going to do? That monster is to wide for me to even try running for the door! I'm trap!" Gary angrily said to himself. The monster stood right in front of Gary. It rose its left arm and opened its hand. Large claws came out of the creature fingers, and they were dripping with blood. "Holly shit!" Gary said. The monster let out a small growl and swung its huge arm at Gary, but Gary quickly dogged it. The monster claws took out a huge chunk of the wall. Gary saw his chance to escape, but before he could start running the monster right arm caught Gary's left leg. The monster held Gary upside down than it swung him up aginast the wall. The monster dug its small thick claws in deep into Gary's ankle. "AHHH!" Gary yelled in pain. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Gary yelled again hoping someone could hear him. The monster pulled his left arm back it was preparing to strike. Gary moved his arm trying to hit the monster right arm, but no luck the monster just twisted its right arm making Gary stop. With great force the creature left arm impaled Him. Gary could still breath he was slowly dying all he could hear was the siren coming from outside. Blood started to fill in his mouth, and blood squirted from his stomach. He glanced at the monster's eyes, and before long the creature arm twisted sideways killing Him instantly.

"NO!...Oh...Just another...DAMN! Why am I having these dreams?" Gary said angrily closing his tightening his fists. He relaxed a little thanking God it wasn't real. He turned off the TV and went up to his room. Gary was pleased that he didn't see any blood on his way. Gary looked out the window starring into the foggy streets "God tell me please. Am I supposed to be here? Are these dreams a sign of telling me something? I just hope it's a phase I'm going through..." Gary calmly said, turning his head towards the clock. It read 5:55p.m.Gary sat on the bed than laid back "I can't wait till Friday, hopefully the field trip would settle me down a little. Until than I have four more days...damn."

It was 9:45p.m. And Gary was feeling tired he tried his best not to fall asleep. He slowly walked to the window "Man I hope my mother drives safely in this fog." Gary gently said. Gary just lay back on the bed, he was bored and feeling sleepy, but still he didn't give up trying to stay awake. He yawned and dozed off.

Chapter 3

Little bit of sunlight came through Gary's widow. He slowly woke up and looked at the clock. It was 6:50a.m. Gary sat up and stands yawning. "Hey...no nightmares...Is it finally going away? God I hope so." Gary gratefully said. He took a towel and went into the bathroom.

Gary came down to the kitchen ready for school. "Mom?" Gary said. He looked around and found a note on the kitchen table. "Sorry hun, but I had to start my job at 6a.m I'll be back at 11p.m. Anyway I left some money under the note for you to buy breakfast. If you need anything come by the Lakeview Hotel. Love Jessica." The note said. Gary took the money. "Well seems she's enjoying herself." Gary said taking his book bag and walking out the front door.

Gary started not to notice the fog anymore; he was finally getting used to it. He soon went pass the alleyway. Curiosity filled him and he slowly walked towards the entrance. Police lines still blocked the entrance, but he got a good view on what happened. The tall rusted fence with razor wire around the top had a large hole in the middle. Gary looked to the left and saw four large holes in the wall. "Those holes...are they from those monsters claws? No can't be...there's no such thing as monsters." Gary slowly said to himself. "Hey!" a strange voice came from behind him. Gary turned and saw a police officer. The officer was around 5'7; He was kind of chubby, but looked aggressive. He had on a buzz cut and had dark brown eyes, which stayed glued on Gary. He whore a dark blue uniform. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at school?" The officer said. Gary hesitated to respond. "Well?" "Ah...yes I was on my way sorry for wasting your time sir." Gary responded and started running. "Damn teenagers." The officer whispered to himself.

Gary was sitting in the courtyard at the same bench. There seemed to be fewer people than yesterday. Gary lay back on the bench and relaxed a little. "Hey Gary." Jason said, but in a sad tone. "Hey Jason. What's with you? You sound a little sad." Gary responded. Jason slowly sat down next to Gary. "Well you know that kid that died in the alley?"

"Yes."

"Well...his mother was found dead late last night."

Gary face went pale. He couldn't believe that this was the second time someone had died from he's dreams.

"I'm just a little shaken up from the news...What really gets me is that they found her on the bed laying face down with a deep hole on her back." Gray was silent for a while than he finally spoke "Do they know who did it?"

"Nope...Same goes for the other crime, no one knows."

"How is my dreams related to this crimes?" This was the only thought that Gary could think about. The school bell rung and Jason slowly walked back inside. As for Gary he stayed there thinking about what happened and his dream, and mostly about that monster.

It was 3:15p.m. Gary was in his last class waiting to get out of school. His last class was math, half the class was sleeping or either doing something else. Gary sat near the back of the class, and sat next to a window overlooking parts of the courtyard. He was very bored; nothing that came from the teacher got to him. The only thing he could think of was about the accident. Gary laid his head on the desk wishing that none of this had happened.

Gary opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It read 3:55p.m. "What! I must have dozed off, I can't believe the bell didn't wake me up." Gary said as he got up taken his book bag on his way out. Gray walked down to the end of hall "What the hell!" Gary said shocked to see that there was chains locking the exit. The hallway walls was a light tan type color, with dark blue tiles, and light blue lockers on the right and brown doors on the left. Gary dropped his book bag and slowly made his way back to the classroom, but before he could get near it the door closes. "What! Is someone in there?" Gary said to himself. Gary felt cold air coming from somewhere, but he didn't know where. It was making him nervous. He soon panic and ran towards the locked door, he desperately try to open the door with all his might, but no luck. Suddenly a siren could be heard coming from outside. Gary turned trying to find a way out, but that door was the only exit in the hall that leads outside to the courtyard. "What the hell is going on?" Gary said in great panic. Suddenly Gary spots something on the walls. Small streams of blood starts coming down from the top of the walls, and the walls were starting to change colors from a tan look to a dark crimson color. The blue tiles started to get dark blood spots, and soon the tiles turned brown with blood everywhere. The lockers started to rust quickly, doors from the lockers opened and fell off; some doors on the left disappear. Suddenly the lights went off and the hall was pitch black. Gary quickly backed up against the door. He grasp the handle hoping that he could somehow open it. The florescent lights started to flash every fifteen seconds. Their Gary could see that the hall was covered in moving blood even the floor. Most of the lockers were gone, but some was dark brown with dried blood on them. Gary was trap in the hallway of hell; there was nothing he could do to get out. The flashes started to subside and soon everything went back to darkness. The siren grew louder. Suddenly loud footsteps echoed down the hall. Slowly coming towards Gary "Oh God no...Not him again." Gary said to himself as he tried harder to open the door. The florescent lights came on, but it was dim and little could be seen. The steps came closer to Gary, until it stood there looking down on him. "What the hell do you want from me!" Gary angrily said at the monster. The monster just stood there; suddenly it rose its right arm. Gary looked at him; it seemed that the creature was about to do something.

The school bell rung, waking Gary up from his nightmare. "What? An nightmare...just another damn nightmare, but I thought it was all over...Guess I was wrong...Damn!" Gary said to himself as he followed the rest of his classmate to the school's entrance. Gary passed the alleyway he didn't give it much thought, he was too busy thinking about his dream. "Was that monster going to give me something? No...I bet he was trying to get me off guard! And the hallway, it felt so real...Each dreams feels more real...Am I going crazy?" Gary said to himself. "And that boy's mother...How did she died?" These were the only things that ran through Gary's mind.

Chapter 4

Gary finally made it home he put down his book bag on the kitchen chair, than he went to the living room and threw himself on the couch. Gary stared up to the ceiling rubbing his head. "Why didn't that monster kill me? Was he...going to tell me something? If he was...what could it be?" Gary said to himself. The phone rings, but Gary didn't care. "Hey Gary are you home yet? Well it seems that your not, well I've wanted to warn you not to go outside too much. There seems to be some killer out there. God I just pray you're not outside right now...and I feel so bad to leave you alone. Well anyway hun I got to go." Jessica said in a sad tone. Gary was all she had left. Gary's father Steven Williams, died when he was seven years old. Steven died of heart failure. His father was born and raised in Silent Hill. Jessica heard so much about Silent Hill from Steven that they plan on going their one day, but that dream never came true. Before Gary's father died he left a will telling them to go and enjoy Silent Hill, that and the new job that Jessica got were the reason why they moved here. "My mother really wanted to come here...and her new job. How can I just tell her that I don't want to live here? I'm just going to wait until after the trip..." Gary said to himself still lying on the couch. Gary looked at the clock to his right; it read 4:35p.m. Than he turned on the TV.

Gary walked around his room trying to stay awake. It was 10:05p.m. And he was feeling drowsy. "I'm tired of all these damn nightmares...Why won't they all just go away?" Gary angrily said as he lay back on his bed. He was tired of being afraid to sleep, so Gary closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

Gary suddenly woke up to the sound of thunder coming from outside. He turned his head slowly towards the clock it read 2:00a.m. Gary stood looking outside the window. It was raining hard; Lightning flashed making the street look like it was in the middle of the day for a brief moment "Damn! It's raining really hard outside. I hope it wasn't like this when my mom came back." Gary said as he turned searching for the light switch. Gary flips the switch, but nothing came on. "Huh? The lights must be out." Gary gently said. He searched for the door, but he couldn't find it. The door has disappeared. "What the hell is going on?" Gary said nervously. He continued looking for the door until he came across an opening in the wall. "What the? What's is this?" Gary said as he stared at a long narrow hallway. Gary felt a strange urge to go down the hall, but he was too afraid. Gary took a deep breath and wondered into the hall. The hall was covered in a dark red substance, as the floor was covered in dark green tiles covered with dried blood. Gary had been walking slowly down the hall for about five minutes now, he could barely here a faint siren noise coming from his room, but he paid no attention to it. Gary stopped, in front of him was a big, black door with a rusted gold knob. "I know this is a dream...I'm not scared of that monster anymore...I'm going to stand my ground and end these nightmares once in for all!" Gary said angrily while he opened the door and walked in. He was in a room the whole place was pitch black. Gary slowly walked to the middle of the room wondering where he was. "What is this place?" Gary questioned himself. Suddenly the door closes from behind, and Gary ran towards the door trying to open it, but no luck it was sealed shut. Torches let up around the walls. Gary was stuck in a large round room, the walls where in a dark crimson color; same goes for the floor. Soon a large blaze appears in the middle of the room making Gary turn around. "Come on...I'm right here you bastard!" Gary said angrily. Something started to drip on Gary's head. He gently touched the top of his head and looked at his hand. It was blood, Gary slowly looked up and there he saw over thirty bodies. They were all hanging upside down by ropes tied to their ankles and each had either a hole in their stomach or in their back. "My god...what an awful way to die..." Gary looked around and found someone around his age hanging next to a women. "They can't be...No it can't be the kid...and his mother..." Gary said. He looked closely and saw a hole in the back of the women and Gary had a feeling that it was she. "NO! It's them...There're the two who died in my dreams!" Gary said. He slowly started to look down to the blaze, and there He saw him. The monster walked through the blaze and came closed to Gary. Gary showed no sign of running he stood there looking straight into the monster dark red eyes. "Why are you doing this? And why are you always in my dreams!" Gary said angrily at the creature. The monster eyes stayed glued on Gary. "Don't worry Gary...you will soon know the truth." The monster said in a low voice to Gary. Gary was shocked to see the monster talking to him. Everything soon went dark.

Chapter 5

It's been two days since Gary's last nightmare. Ever since then everything seemed to be going, as he wanted. Gary was sitting on the school bus at the very back next to the window. In front of Gary were twenty-two classmates enjoying themselves with friends waiting to get to the park. Sitting next to Gary was Jason. Gary had on his favorite black leather jacket, with a dark green shirt and black lose jeans. As for Jason he had on his original black hootie with dark blue jeans. "Hey Gary aren't you excited about this trip? Come on it's the Lakeside amusement park we're going to." Jason said to Gary. Gary stared out the window and soon responded "Yea I'm excited, but..." Jason interrupted Gary. "Hey your not still thinking about those crimes are you? I mean there hasn't been any deaths in the past two days. Whoever done it may have left the town." Gary still seemed a little uneasy about everything. He was still thinking about what that monster said to him. "What ever you say Jason. Hey do you mind showing me all the cool rides, since it's my first time going there?" Gary said trying to sound all relaxed and excited. "Sure no problem. I'll show you the coolest roller coaster that they have." Gary smiled and looked out the window again. "Truth? What truth dose that monster want me to know?" Gary said to himself. "Hey once we get there go ahead and enjoy yourself. I'll find you later all right Gary?" Jason calmly said. "Sure." Gary said as he stared at the lake as they cross the bridge to reach the Lakeside amusement park.

The bus finally made it to the amusement park. Jason and Gary was the last to get out. As soon as Jason gotten his ticket he quickly dashed to the nearest ride. Gary slowly walked around. The park wasn't full since it was still a weekday, but there were mostly kids and a lot of his classmates. "Maybe I should get something for my mother." Gary said as he went into the gift shop. Gary searched for something good to get. There were only four of his classmates in here browsing around. "Hey can you help me with something?" A girl around Gary's age said. He turned and looked into her brown eyes. She was around 5'6, long brown hair, very attractive, great body. She wore a white tank top, dark jeans, and a light black jacket. "Sure...with what?" Gary calmly said. "Well I'm kind of looking for something good for my brother...Um Jason."

"Jason? Oh so you're the girl that waved to him that day."

She smiles a bit. "I'm Amanda...his sister."

"I'm Gary." They both shake hands.

"So will you help me?"

"Sure."

"I'm trying to find something good for him. And since I seen him hanging around you lately I thought you might know what he likes."

Gary looked around the shop for a moment before responding. "Well I only known him for four days...I don't think there's anything in here that he may likes." She looks a little disappointed.

"Why not get a gift for someone else?" Gary hesitated. "Yea I'll guess I'll get something for my mother. But anyway thanks Gary."

"No problem." Amanda bought a pink stuff bunny. She slowly walked out the door and glanced at Gary and smiled. Gary gave off a little smile at her until the door finally closed behind her.

Gary bought his mother a keychain and a stuff purple bunny. He walked out the gift shop with the bag in his hand. Gary walked around and decided to sit on a bench to relax a little. "Hey Gary come on, let's get on the roller coaster!" Jason said. "Okay, but let's find our teacher first I got to tell him to hold on to my bag." Gary said as he followed Jason.

After handing the teacher Gary's bag they both stood in line for the roller coaster. "Thank God we're having this trip on a weekday. You have to wait in line for about an hour on weekends." Jason said. Gary looked at his watch it read 12:15p.m. He was wondering what he could do after he got off the ride. "Hey Jason I just met your sister in the gift shop." Gary said as they both waited to get on the ride. "Really? Yea she's okay sometimes, but she always gets in the way with important things." Jason said. "What things?" Gary responded. "Never mind it's not important really."

"What ever you say."

"Hey we came here to have a good time so lets do so."

It was finally the time for Jason and Gary to get on the roller coaster. They're both were sitting in front of the roller coaster. The roller coaster slowly started to rise up the large hill. "Oh man the suspense is killing me. And this fog adds a creepy effect its hard to tell how high you are." Jason said as he claps his hand waiting for the big drop. Gary was clenching to his railing hoping that it won't break off. Jason sees that Gary is shaking a little "Hey man relax what can go wrong?" Jason calmly said. "Yea your right what can?" Gary hesitated, but in his mind he was thinking about over twenty bad things that could happen, especially one that the roller coaster takes a hard turn and he goes through the side of the roller coaster. Finally the roller coaster was on the top of the hill, but it was really difficult to see how high they were because of the fog. "Here we go Gary!" Gary didn't say anything he closed his eyes hoping that it would all end soon.

The ride finally ended. Both of them were standing in front of the exit. "Oh man that was awesome, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get on again." Jason said as he quickly dashed towards the line. "Oh man...where's a bench?" Gary said as he slowly walked to a bench to rest. "My stomach...I feel like I'm going to be sick." Gary lay back on the bench and relaxed a little. Suddenly his head started to hurt, it was getting worse each second. "Oh damn! What the hell...is going on?" Gary slowly said. He soon couldn't take the pain and soon fainted.

"What...happened? My head hurts like hell..." Gary slowly said as he sat up on the bench rubbing his head. Gary stood up and looked at his watch, but something was wrong with it. The hour hand seemed to be spinning backwards, as the minute hand was spinning forward, but the seconds hand was stuck on twelve. "What the hell?" Gary said shaking his hand trying to fix the watch. Gary soon realized something odd. There was nothing, but silence and no one could be seen. "Where is everyone? What the hell is going on here!" Gary said as he searched for anyone. Gary was closed to the entrance until he found a bag lying on the ground. He picked up the bag and examined it. "Hey...this is my bag." Gary took out the keychain and the stuff toy, but the stuffed toy felt heavy. Gary put the keychain in his pocket and put the bag next to his feet. He examined the stuff animal and notices a cut on the back. Gary put his hand in the cut and felt something cold and hard. He pulled it out and hold the item in front of his face. It was a handgun. He put his hand back inside and took out two clips for the handgun. "What? Who put these in the toy? And why?" Gary questioned himself. It's not everyday when you find a firearm in a stuff animal. Gary put the gun in his left coat pocket and the clips and his right coat pocket. He slowly started to walk towards the entrance. But before he could start walking something came behind him. Gary slowly turned and saw a creature standing on four legs, but it was hard to tell because of the fog. Gary took his gun out and had it ready. The creature came towards him, now it was in a good view. It looked like a dog, but without any skin. Its dark red muscles were totally visible. And its teeth were large and looked really sharp. Blood drooled out of its mouth. The dog only had one eye, and it was red. The dog showed its teeth and was preparing to strike. Gary aimed his gun, but he was shaking with fear. He fired, but missed. Gary never fired a gun in his life so it was hard for him to aim well. The dog jumped aiming for his neck, Gary was scared and he closed his eyes and fired.

Gary slowly opened his eyes. There lying in front of him was the dog. It was dead and lying on a pool of blood. "Thank God I hit it...but it was all luck...I got to be more careful...what the hell is that thing anyway?" Gary said touching the creature with his foot. "I'm getting out of here before more of those things gets here." Gary said as he quickly ran towards the entrance. Gary soon saw a figure standing at the entrance. Gary walked slowly towards it until he could get better view on what it is. It was women standing there, but it was hard to see whom since her back was turned towards Gary. "Hey! Do you know what the hell is going on here?" Gary asked her. "You must be Gary." She responded.

"How do you know...my name?"

"Jason...He told me so much about you."

"Jason? Who are you? How do you know him?"

"I'm Clair...His mother." Gary was a little shocked. Clair slowly turned around and stared into Gary's eyes. She looked so much like Amanda, only older and longer hair. She was wearing a long black robe. The outfit confused Gary.

"Why are you here?"

"Well...to tell you, where to go mostly. Go to Midwitch High School. And if you live long enough you might find out more about that monster of yours." Gary's eyes widen. "How did you know about...him?" Gary hesitated.

"Well we met before. But if you want to know more I suggest you hurry up to Midwitch."

"Why! Why can't you just tell me here?"

"Well some things are just better to find out on your own...you better hurry Gary. It's going to get dark soon. Who knows what creatures can come out at night." Clair let out a small grin. Before Gary could say anything the pain in his head return. He got down to his knee trying to withstand the pain. His vision was getting blurry. He soon fainted on the ground.

Chapter 6

Gary slowly opened his eyes and he slowly stood up. "Oh man...not that again...what the, I wonder where she went to." Gary said as he searched for Clair. Gary looked up towards the sky and realized that the sun was setting. "Shit I better get a move on, it's a long way from here to the school...I just pray to God that I don't come in contact with anymore monsters." Gary slowly said. He slowly walked out the entrance looking around seeing if it's safe to continue walking. Gary was half way to the school. He stopped at the bridge. Gary leaned against the side railings of the bridge resting. He stood there staring into the fog covered lake. "Whoever knew...that a town so peaceful can be like a nightmare." Gary said. He was mesmerize by the beauty of the lake, he just couldn't take his eyes off it. His watch went off, making him come back to reality. He looked at his watch to see if it's fixed, but still the hands were spinning and the second's hand was stuck on twelve. Gary thought about taking off his watch, but he decided not to.

Gary was about forty-five minutes away from the school. The sky was dark. Gary was having a hard time seeing, with the complete darkness and the thick fog it was impossible to see anything. What really scared Gary the most was silence. The only thing he could hear was his own footsteps. Gary suddenly stopped. A loud moaning sound was coming from his left. Gary started to slowly back up, breathing heavily. He had no idea where he was backing up to, all he knew is that there was something coming towards him. Soon the moaning grew louder, and Gary quickly turned and ran, but he hit something causing him to fall down. Gary laid their face down. He turned and got up rubbing his right elbow. Gary soon saw what he hit, it was a mailbox. Gary kicked it in anger causing the mailbox to open. Inside was a flashlight shinning in his face. Gary picked up the flashlight "A flashlight in a mailbox...it's like someone knew I was going to hit that mailbox..." Gary said. He searched the inside of the mailbox. There he found two more clips for his handgun. He put them in his pocket. A loud moaning sound came again. Gary quickly searched his surroundings. Holding the flashlight with his left hand and the gun with his right, Gary was pretty much ready for anything. Gary shined the light towards the sound of the moaning. There he saw something on two legs walking backwards towards him. Its muscles where completely visible just like the dog was. Its left arm seemed to be longer than its right arm, but not as big as the monster in Gary's dreams. The creature soon bends all the way back. Gary could hear its spinal cord crackle. There its face was visible. It was covered in dripping blood; the creature had no skin around its mouth, its teeth and gums where totally visible. Although the monster looked human its teeth weren't. They were sharp a simple touch could cut your skin. That and the dark green eyes where the only facial expression it had. The monster reached out to Gary with its long left arm. Sharp claws extended out of the creature fingers. Than it started to walk faster towards Gary. "Holy shit." Gary said as he quickly took aim and fired once. It hit the monster in the chest, but the creature showed no sign of slowing down. Gary started to back up allowing space between them. Than Gary focus and fire three times. The creature gave out a loud moaning sound and suddenly fell on the ground sideways. Gary went up to it cautiously, than he shines it with the flashlight. "What the hell...It looks human, but it doesn't, not only that it can bend it back really far down...I'm out of here." Gary said as quickly ran, fearing that more monsters could appear from the noises from the gun.

Gary was finally on the street to where his school was on. It was even darker now, but lucky Gary had his flashlight on his coat pocket located on his chest. There he could easily see anything in a few feet away from him. The air was colder than usual. The fog seemed to be thicker. It really seemed that he was in his nightmare, but only this time it's reality. Gary was standing on the stairs getting ready to go inside, until he saw the main doors close. "Could that have been Clair?" Gary said as he walked up the stairs grasping his gun. He walked inside the school. It was dark and cold. The windows were boarded up. He couldn't see any signs of life. Gary turned right into the main office. There was a big table on his left, behind the table were three doors, but they were all boarded up same goes for the large window on Gary's right. There was a door slightly open further down the room. He slowly walked towards the door "Gary? Is that you?" He stopped hearing a familiar voice. "Amanda?" Gary said as he turned around. Amanda was hiding behind the table; she got up and quickly ran towards Gary, hugging him tightly. Gary was in shock at first, but he slowly put his arm around her, making her feel safe. "It's okay Amanda." Gary slowly said trying to comfort her. 'Oh...Gary you're the only person I've seen since the park. I was lost...I've never been so scared; all those strange monster. I'm just glad that I ran into you." She said, tears were started to appear in her eyes. Gary started to rub her back; he didn't know what to say. "It's okay Amanda...I'll protect you don't worry." Gary calmly said. She wasn't the only happy to find someone, Gary was also glad to meet someone that knew this place better than he did. Gary wanted to tell her about Clair, but he decided to wait for a better timing. "Amanda I need you to tell me how you got here." Gary said, it was best to find out what happened sooner rather then later. "Well...after I met you in the gift shop, I've decided to walk around a bit...after that I woke up on the ground. I've notice everyone was gone. So I walked into the street trying to find someone...than I came across a monster I ran as fast as I can. I came across here after seeing another monster...I was hoping to find someone. Oh Gary...I'm just so glad you're here." She continued to hug Gary tighter. Gary pushed her back gently. "Hey...lets search this school. Maybe we can find someone that can help us." Gary gently said. Amanda stood there a little than she nodded her head.

They both left the office and went across the hall towards the auditorium. They entered the auditorium, the whole place was dark and every window was boarded shut. "Hey half the chairs are missing...that's odd." Amanda said. Gary didn't respond he just slowly walked towards the stage. "Keep up Amanda...we can't be to far apart." Gary said. They both were on the stage, searching for anything that may help them. "Hey Gary come here!" Amanda said. There were footsteps in blood going from the stairs to the middle of the stage. Gary stood next to Amanda. "It's just stops here? How bizarre." Amanda said. Suddenly something gave off under Amanda and she fell through a hole. "AHHH!" "AMANDA!" Gary yelled, but before he could do anything his head started to hurt. "Oh God no please!" Gary said. He got on his knee, but he soon fainted.

"Oh...what happened?" Gary slowly said. He opened his eyes and sat up. He was lying on a bed. "Am I in the nurses office?" The room was small, but it wasn't normal. The walls were dark crimson, with small blood dripping from the top of the walls. The tiles were also crimson, with blood coming from the cracks. Gary couldn't see anything else. It was only the bed and a small table next to the bed. Gary looked on the table and found a small key. "Who left this key? Well I'm taking it." Gary slowly said as he puts the key in his front pocket. Gary suddenly remembered something "Oh man...Amanda!" Gary said. He quickly opened the door and went out towards the office. The nurse's office was in the main office. "What happened to the office? It's like a nightmare...I wish I could wake up soon." The office was different then it was. The table was completely gone, everything was gone. Only the large window on the right and three other doors on the left were still in place, but they were all boarded up. There was only one large door in front of him, but there were two bodies on the side of the door. They were hanging by there ankles upside down. They were covered in dark red sheets with ropes tying around their bodies. Gary stood there, he felt sick. He quickly left the office. The whole hallway was crimson. With blood coming from the cracks of the tiles and the small trails of blood coming down from the ceiling down the side of the walls. The main entrance was gone. It was just a large wall. Gary tries not to pay attention to it, his goal was to try and find Amanda. He went towards the auditorium. Gary stopped as soon as he went in. The auditorium completely changed. There was a giant fan spinning slowly, where the stage used to be. The fan was covered in blood and rust. And all the chairs were gone. Even in here there were crimson walls and tiles. Gary was afraid to walk closer to the fan, fearing that he could get sucked in. He left the auditorium and walked out to the hall. "Where do I need to go...damn." Gary said. He took out the key and started to examine it. "Library" The key read. "The Library...that isn't far from here." Gary said. The library was down the hall past the cafeteria and to the right. Gary walked by the cafeteria. The entrance was locked and the small windows showing the inside of the cafeteria where boarded up. It was impossible to see inside. Gary made it at the end of the hall. But there was a gate blocking the end of the hall. Gary couldn't turn right. "Damn...this is just great. But...there's a back door out in the courtyard." Gary said as he slowly walked back to go to the entrance towards the courtyard. Before Gary could open the door towards the courtyard he heard something coming from behind. The cafeteria door was shaking; something behind it wanted to get out. Gary quickly ran out towards the courtyard. Once he was outside he slowly walked towards the center. It was dark outside, nothing changed outside and nothing changed about the building. Gary went towards the left where the library back door was. The door was boarded up also. "Damn...There's only one way to get to the library. I just hope the back door to that hallway isn't closed off." Gary slowly said. Gary started walking around towards the back of the school until something came through window. Gary shined his light towards the broken window. Something stood up it was the same monster that Gary ran into in the street. It bends its back crackling sounds echoed through the air. The monster started running backward towards Gary. It made loud screeching noises as it charged towards Gary while it extended its long arm out. Gary backed up and aimed. He took a deep breath and fired three times. The monster stood in front of him for awhile until it fell on its side. Gary kicked the creature twice making sure it was dead. "This is just sick...I wish I knew what was going on." Gary said.

He finally made it to the library door. Gary tried opening the door to see if it's really locked, but it was locked; he took out the key and opened the door. Gary slowly walked inside. The library only had three long tables. Everything was crimson, and every window was boarded up. There were three bodies on the left and also on the right of the walls. All six of them were exactly like the ones in the office room. Gary searched around and found an open book on one of the tables. Gary walked over to it and picked it up. There was a picture of the monster that haunted his dreams ever since he moved to Silent Hill. "Its Him!" Gary was shocked to see him in a book inside a school library. Gary started reading under the picture. "This ancient monster is created by anyone who injects the ancient white liquid. But it must be injected by a normal human; thus the human shall die. After it dies it takes nine years for to rebirth to this creature. Although it doesn't have any powers of a God, it can gain them by killing a first born child and its mother. By killing one or the other it will become an incomplete God. When it kills both the mother and the first born child it will be able to become an ultimate God and control any darkness that lies hidden. The creature must be the..." That's all it had, the next page was torn out. "I am a first born child...is that monster trying to become a God by killing me? But why me?" Gary said to himself. He looked down and saw a note. "Meet me in the Gym." The note said. "I bet this is Clair." Gary angrily said. He left the library and made his way towards the Gym.

Gary slowly walked into the gym. He looked around, as like any other rooms it was empty. "Hello?" Gary said. He shined his light to the ceiling just to make sure there isn't any hanging bodies, but the gym was covered in crimson, just like the auditorium. "Well hello Gary it's been a while." A voice came to his right. There standing was Jason. "Jason! What's going on here?" Gary told him. "Can't you see?"

"See what?"

"That this town is preparing to get ruled by a new God."

"That creature...Wait how do you know about him?"

"Well I knew him for some time. I agree to help him."

"How can you help a monster?"

"Well...It promise me immortality if I brought you to him."

"Jason...how could you."

"Well its immortality...it's what every men wants. I'm just lucky enough to be offer a chance."

"It's never going to work out Jason! I don't have to do anything you say!"

"That's where you wrong Gary." Jason came up closer to Gary. Jason was holding his sister Amanda at gun point.

"Oh...Gary you seem to be in love with my sister...I mean look at your face." Jason evilly said.

"Let me go Jason!" Amanda shouted as she thrash around trying to break free. "Shut up before I shoot you." Jason said pulling on Amanda's hair. Amanda couldn't do anything but stand there obeying her brother. "How can you do this Jason? How can you hurt your own sister to make me do things?"

"Hey...I'm just trying to keep a promise."

"I thought we were friends Jason." Gary said as he looked down.

"Yes...we were friends. Maybe now you may have learned to never trust anyone."

"Jason..."

"Now Gary. Why don't you be a good boy that you are and stand at that blue circle." Jason said as he pointed to Gary's left. There on the floor a circle lighted up in blue appeared. "I'm sorry Amanda." Gary slowly said as he walked towards the blue circle. "Aww. Isn't this sad." Jason said. "Okay I'm standing...now what?" Gary angrily said. "That circle we teleport you to the Lakeview Hotel. Once you get there make sure to tell your mom that I said Hi." Jason said as he gave off a small grin. Lights started to form around Gary. "Oh...and Gary...one more thing." BAM! Everything seems to have gone in slow motion. Amanda slowly fell to the ground on her side. There Gary saw Jason holding the gun and giving an evil grin at Gary. A small trail of smoke came out off the tip of the gun. "NOOO!" Gary shouted, but it was too late. He had already been teleported to the Lakeview Hotel.


End file.
